


Doors and Milkshakes

by enemiez2loverz



Category: Isi & Ossi, Isi & Ossi (German) - Fandom, Isi and Ossi
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Epilogue, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hate to Love, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemiez2loverz/pseuds/enemiez2loverz
Summary: isi and ossi after the boxing match. whatever happened to these two and why do we want a part 2? @netflix. isi & ossi post-canon.
Relationships: Isabelle Voigt/Oscar Markowski, Isi & Ossi - Relationship, Isi and Ossi - Relationship, Isi/Ossi
Kudos: 14





	Doors and Milkshakes

Giggling, they stumbled by the window seat in Isi's room.

“Your parents are going to be livid,” Ossi said, and sat up.  
“Yah, that’s five letters.” She took a throw pillow and set it on her lap, chuckling. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Super.”  
“You have a split lip.” She reached out and brushed her thumb on his lip. “I’m sorry I kissed you at the ring.” She said sheepishly. “Don’t ever apologize for doing that ever.”   
Ossi inhaled sharply. “How do you always smell so nice? It’s a constant torture.”  
“And how are you so cute yet so tall?”  
“You’re the one to talk.” His chest bubbled with laughter.

“Shut up, you might have a concussion.” Isi examined Ossi’s face with her fingers.  
Her fingertips skimming his jaw, running to his cheekbones and softened the edge of his eyebrows where it blushed crimson. She craned her neck.  
“One sec, I’ll get you an ice pack. You must be in so much pain.”

Ossi looked around at Isabelle’s room. It’s thrice larger than their entire apartment. It’s probably the only room with no pictures and painting on it. It looks bare. Except for the queen-sized bed and the walk in closet. And this magnificent nook. He shook his head of the intrusive thoughts of shame and unworthiness in his head and shut his eyes.

~~~

“Here, chin up.” Isi said as she touched the pack on his lips and settled on Ossi’s lap. She brushed the stray blondes off his forehead.  
“How long have you been brawling like this?” She asked.  
“Since the sixth grade.”  
She waited for more. Shifted the ice pack on his cheeks.  
“I have a lot of repressed anger and a lot of issues.”  
She grinned but then her face suddenly fell.  
“I can only imagine, I don’t know how it feels like to grow up the way you did. With everything on your shoulders but you grew up to be a good person.” She stared straight into his light blue eyes it’s almost gray. “But in some ways we are still the same.”  
Ossi traces shapes on her waists.  
“Yah, we really are opposites.”  
“But not too different.” She laughed. “Did it hurt? I mean, the fight.”  
“At first, but then you were there and all I could think of was me taking you to the opera and I couldn’t deal with it and it was thought consuming. I forgot about the pain.” He grinned.  
Isi shifted the ice on Ossi’s right temple.  
“You have a nice smile.”  
“And I kiss good, right?”  
Isi pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. “Do you?”  
He took the pack from her hands and set it aside.  
“I’ll prove it.”  
Isi’s eye’s twinkled. “Oh yeah? Against the door?”  
He moved in for a kiss to shut her up. Isi put a hand on his chest.  
“But you’re in pain.”  
“I’ve felt and been through worse. Besides, your kisses makes me feel better.”   
Isi’s pure laughter bursts in the room. “You and your aggressive kissing against doors.”  
“You know I don’t deserve you, right?” He said between chuckles and soft breathtaking kisses.  
“Vas?” Isi asked her head on the clouds.   
He stopped kissing her and put his palms on her cheeks.  
“Look at me.” And she did. “Look at me and tell me I deserve you.”  
“It doesn’t matter, Ossi.” She softened.  
“It does to me, Isabelle. And what were you gonna say that was interrupted before? I would like to hear it.”  
“I—” She looked down and bit her lip.  
“Yah?” He nudged gently.  
“Fine,” She met his eyes. “I love you, Oscar Markowski.”  
He was speechless for a couple of breaths until Isi kissed his temple, his bruises.  
“Eight letters.” Osi murmured. Isi grinned.  
“Know Isabelle Voigt, and that’s thirteen letters,” He chuckled and touched his forehead to hers, “that I might not deserve you but I respect you and I will worship you if you’ll have me.”

~~~

“Hey.” Isi smiled up at Ossi when he came through the door. He was already tall but he was still taller than her by a decimeter and she adores that about him apart from him being so cute.

“Hi.” 

Ossi came up early to the burger joint, it was still closed but Isi was already there. She bought the place with her parent’s money, as she had said.  
“Not gonna kiss me against the door?” She chuckled.  
He smirked and did as she dared. They broke away giggling, breathless and voices raspy when someone knocked over a pan.  
“Oh that’s—” Isi cleared her throat, “that’s probably Marf.”  
“Right. Isi, we have to talk.”  
~~~

“Here’s a strawberry mint milkshake.” Isi laid down the glass on the table and sat beside him.  
“Thank you.”  
He smirked up at her. She always looked so cute and tall in her work uniform. God, she was so beautiful.  
“What?” She asked with a smirk of her own. Her dimples faintly showing.  
“Nothing.” He sipped the milkshake and it tasted of her.  
Her smile softened, “Spill.”  
“I think you should go to New York and follow your dreams.” He let out a breath. “Of being a chef. You needed not to abandon your dreams just for some guy, especially someone like myself. Please, if not for yourself, do it for me. Tell me if I need to beg you because I am prepared.”  
She laid her chin on her right palm and really looked at him. Saw the way his eyes lightened when he’s sincere and vulnerable. She licked her lips contemplating what he said.  
“And you’re not gonna punch me in the shoulder? To make your point?” She asked dreamily.  
“No.” He moved closer and kissed it instead.  
When he looked at her again, her eyes were bright with unshed tears.  
“We’re going to make it work. You and me. I’m going to Frankfurt to have a proper management training and you’re going to New York to be a chef. You can still manage this burger joint from there and I’ll help and Mom could help too. I believe in us.” Ossi said as he righted her cap.  
“I’m so glad your room is now renovated. At least I’ll leave you clean.” She laughed.  
“Yah.”

~~~

Oscar Markowski stood at the airport waiting area in Frankfurt with a sign that said “Isabelle Müller” and chuckled inwardly. God, he missed her so much. He secretly wished there was a door nearby.

08.02.2020


End file.
